


rework

by chrkrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrkrose/pseuds/chrkrose
Summary: The bang that was promised, per George R. R. Martin’s own words.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 19
Kudos: 139





	rework

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own manip of book TBTWP, I took several words and phrases from j/b book scenes and rearranged them. The result? Jaime and Brienne having sex of course :D ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> You can see the manip here: https://images2.imagebam.com/ae/8a/8a/9126761344757911.jpeg

She was as tall and strong as he remembered, yet it seemed to Jaime that she had more of a woman’s shape now. Naked, she raised her hands to his face.   
  


He trembled at her touch. _She’s warm_.

Jaime caught a glimpse of the thick blonde bush at the juncture of her thighs and felt his cock stir. He smiled as a red flush crept up the thick white column of her neck.

_“Still the shy maiden? What is it that you think I haven’t seen?”_

* * *

They kissed, broke apart, kissed again. Jaime’s blood was singing. This was what he was meant for. He had never felt so alive. Sparks flew when their bodies came together, Jaime always moving into her, faster, faster, faster... 

  
...until, breathless, he stopped, giving her a moment of respite. She took a deep breath, her eyes watching him. _She has astonishing eyes._

  
He moved again, and Jaime could not have said for how long he pressed into her. It might have been minutes or it might have been hours, time slept when they were together.   
  


She started grunting at every clash of their bodies, and Jaime followed her through, pinned her against the sheets.   
  


Laughed a breathless laugh when she slipped from his grasp.   
  
  
Rolling them, he brought her on top of him until finally she was sitting astride him.   
  
  
“ _Come on, come on my sweetling_ ” Jaime gave her his brightest smile. “ _The music is still playing._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
